Timeline
This is a timeline of fanon events. Compare with the canon timeline here. A few key canon events are included in bold, to help authors gauge time when writing their own articles. Only references to COMPLETED articles should be added; stubs and works in progress need not apply. 20th Century 1901 to 2000 1980 *May 20:The Eldest is born in San Angelo. 21st Century 2001 to 2100 2041 *September 13: Gregory Davis is born in Arkansas. *October 24: Carl Applebottom is born in Washington, D.C. 2042 *Liam Rourke is born in Dublin, Ireland. 2044 *The Dancing Dolphin is built in Florida. *'August 15th:' The London Underground's reconstruction is finished by Permanent Structures LLP.. The Underground, along with all tunnels and stations, becomes nuclear bomb-proof and will act as a bomb shelter in the case of a nuclear war. 2051 *Construction of Aquaculture commences. *Buddy Cauley born in Macon, Georgia. 2052 *'April 29th:' The documentary revealing the withered husk of Texas causes citizens to panic due to sudden drop in stock prices. In the European Union, people demand their stocks be redeemed before they are considered worthless. Banks all over Europe quickly begin to lose money. *'May 2nd: ' The last bank in England, based in Yethers, declared that they have run out of money and closes down leaving thousands of millions holding worthless stocks. *'May 3rd:' The English Informer, a London-based newspaper, alerts masses all over the European Union of the sudden crash of the European Stock Market. They also inform this was the cause of financial collapse of numerous oil-based industries including "Wales Energy", "Neptune Drilling", and "Eternal Flame Oil Company". *'May 5th:' Riots in downtown London, as a result of the worthless stocks and market crash, cause the deaths of numerous officers, citizens, and the destruction of three robots. London Police manage to calm the situation, leaving a total death count of 103 People. *'May 9th:' The British Freedom Collaboration reveal to be responsible for the riots in London. The City of London Corporation labels them as terrorists. 2065 *Construction of Aquaculture is completed. 2067 *OSCAR is activated underneath Fort Hood. 2074 *'April 19th:' With heated tensions across Europe. British Army Officials release the "British Army Civilian Survival Guide to the Post Nuclear World" to the public. It does not sell well. 2077 *Gas prices sky rocket with the regular gas price being $7450.99 per gallon and $8500.99 per gallon for premium. *The series of events that would eventually be dubbed the Amazon Catastrophe take place. *Construction is completed on the House of Tomorrow. *'October 23rd: The Great War takes place.' **'October 23rd:' Dr. Karol Weiss unleashes his Memetic Virus. **'October 23rd:' The Klan is formed in a private bunker in Mississippi. **'October 23rd:' United Kingdom, receiving word of the nuclear attacks on the United States, begin Operation: Saviour. British Armed Forces open the stations to The Underground at all points for roughly 20 minutes until the missiles come into view. The doors are slammed shut and locked. The Underground passes all inspections and is effectively closed down and given control to the British Armed Forces and Metro Transportation Authority. **'October 23rd:' General T. Perrigreen, of the British "G-100" facility, orders his men to stay behind as bombs drop around the facility. The men stay inside as the entrance caves in, stranding them all inside. **'October 23rd: ' British Freedom Collaboration members take over Picadilly Station and manage to get a large number of members into the Underground, as well as numerous civilians. *'October 25th:' Surviving British Military Forces above ground reach the Blackpool Tower. Using an R-44A Army Communications Radio, they begin to broadcast a message across the London Area, reporting the war is over. *November: Survivors in Denio, Nevada discover a water source underneath Lake Summit, resulting in the settling of the area and the creation of what would later be named Dusthall. 2078 *Surviving members of the Lutheran community in Amarillo dig their way out of their collapsed church. *The Illustious Queendom of Killarney is created in Killarney, Ireland. 2080 *'August 18:' The Klansmen Confederacy is proclaimed by The Klan. 2082 *OSCAR and it's support team complete a device allowing the quantum computing hub to achieve wireless communication and control of computers throughout the region. The device's activation contributes to the changes in the environment of the Fort Hood ruins, leading to it being known as Killem Field. *An increasingly insane OSCAR makes use of surviving broadcasting equipment to subtly instigate the formation of the Majestic Brotherhood of the Ossuary. It also begins venting mutagenic toxins that are swept up by storms into Four Seasons. 2084 *Gorges Del Lobos founds Los Gigantes Mercenary Company. 2090 *'February 2:' Gregory Davis is killed by a poison arrow. *Survivors re-emerge and resettle Penwell. 2094 *Ashley is born somewhere in Arkansas. 2100 *Survivors re-emerge and resettle the ruins of Big Spring. *The Underground, after much heated tension and violence, opens it's doors for the first time in over 20 Years to the wasteland of the Great Britain. All citizens wander the wastes in hopes of finding a new home. 22nd Century 2101 to 2200 2101 *Slavers take over the USS Lexington, turning it into The Lexxx. 2115 *The ruins of the Seelbach are turned into a market. 2120 *Grutt is born somewhere in Los Angeles. 2134 *The Rock is founded. 2150 *Las Cruces is settled by cultists of The Inquisition. *The inhabitants of the ruins of Lubbock, Texas rename their community Fort Holly. 2155 *The first traces of the Mississippi Traders Union appear in Tennessee and Missouri. 2161 *'December 5: The Vault Dweller is sent out into the wastes to find a replacement of the Vault 13 water chip.' 2162 *'May 10: The Vault Dweller returns to Vault 13 after putting a stop to the Master and his plans, only to be exiled. He is joined in exile by residents of the vault who advocated leaving. The Vault 13 exiles begin their march north through the wasteland.' 2174 *Felix Wintress is born in the Memphis ruins. 2177 *Mr.DART hosts the first of the Bird Man Races. 2178 *Mr.DART hosts the second Bird Man Race. 2179 *Mr.DART hosts the final Bird Man Race. 2185 *The Salt Clan's Roughneck mercenaries crushes the Dawson Devils in the ruins of Lamesa. 2200 *'March:' A meeting of village representatives in the Yucca Theater leads to the creation of the Yucca Council, and in turn; the Midessa Compact. *The Chevalle Crime Family is founded by Cartier Chevalle and Jean-Baptiste Petit. *Air filters are installed in La Dame, turning it in one of the few habitable buildings in Montréal. 23rd Century 2201 to 2300 2202 *Cyrus Tombs born in Indiana. 2210 *'October 1:' After finding The Dancing Dolphin and spending a year restoring it; Tommy Mason rechristens it The Devil's Den and opens it for business. 2211 *'September:' In an old bar on the outskirts of Tra Li Nua the Hurley and O'Shea families sign a treaty that creates the Southern Ireland Economic Community. 2219 *The major settlements in the Memphis ruins join forces under the leadership of Felix Wintress, resulting in the creation of New Memphis. 2220 *Jean-Baptiste Ruechamps is born in The Big Easy. 2221 *Caleb Worthy is born in Fort Holly. 2224 *John Bouldock is born in the community of New Cleveland in Ohio. 2225 *Luke of Orange is born in Orange, Texas. *Cyrus Tombs seizes The Horseshoe, killing or enslaving most of the populace. 2226 *Alan Robinson is born in Dusthall, Nevada. 2229 *Jonah Church is born in Matewan. 2231 *March 14: Carlos Andares is born somewhere in Baja. *The Arceneaux Twins are born in the Lost Hills bunker. 2232 *Ernest Hymn is born in Renton. *In Ireland, Limerick is colonised by the S.I.E.C. 2237 *George Price is born in The Rock. 2238 *James Allison is born near Shady Sands. 2239 *Alfred Temple is born near The Horseshoe. 2240 *Bounty hunter Bob Cooper manages to kill Tommy Mason, Captain of The Devil's Den and turn in the bounty placed by Orange Bowl pirates he had stolen from decades prior. Cooper takes possession of the ship. 2241 *'July 25: The Chosen One begins his mystic test, descending into the Temple of Trials like his mother before him.' *'October 31:' Dead-Eye Dick is unleashed upon the earth. 2242 *Ephrem Salt is born in Petroleum. *James Saint Just and Jérôme Devereux launch their attempted takeover of The Big Easy, formally creating The Royaume. *'The Chosen One defeats Frank Horrigan and destroys the Enclave's Oil Rig headquarters, putting a stop to their plans.' 2245 *'January 2:' Jonathan Witlow is born somewhere in Arizona. *A slave revolt leads to the successful liberation and resettlement of Jackson. 2246 *John Harn born in Shady Sands. 2250 *The Caribbean Exploration Commission is founded. *The Salt Clan makes its first successful caravan run to The Corpse. 2252 *Andrew van Krammer is born in New Memphis. *Jay Frost is born in Dayglow. 2253 *Gendarmes of The Royaume wipe out a group of Swampers, leading to the Swampers Siege of Tuloya. 2254 *'January 23:' Michael Cross is born somewhere in Kentucky. *Weston Foster is born in the home of the Shit Crawlers Tribe. *'December 3:' Annaliese Marinetto is born somewhere in Oklahoma. 2255 *The Arceneaux Twins arrive in Big Spring, they take over the town in a matter of months. 2256 *The Court of the Bayou is founded by Samuel Harding. 2259 *Felix Wintress peacefully succumbs to old age. 2260 *'July 31:' Jace Hurtzs is born in New Reno. *The Salt Clan sends a crew to dismantle the ruins of Notrees and the rusting oil infrastructure in the surrounding countryside. 2261 *Tupelo Ranch is founded. *The Adventures of Marty and Stu begins its broadcast run in the NCR. 2264 *The Court of the Bayou declares war on The Royaume. *The Adventures of Marty and Stu concludes its third and final season. 2265 *John Bouldock is apparently assassinated, but it was in fact a double that was killed. He assumes the identity of The Buck. 2268 *Alfred Temple and his mercenary force take The Horseshoe , killing almost all of the slavers, including Cyrus Tombs. 2270 *Andrew van Krammer joins the Mississippi Traders Union. *Roi Jérôme Devereux delivers the Acadiana Address before representatives of various factions affected by the activities of the Court of the Bayou; leading to the creation of Privateers. *The Society for American Restoration is created in Nashville 2275 *Caesar's Legion explorers come across Las Cruces and massacre its inhabitants. *The Salt Clan sends crews to the Wink Sink to dig out and scavenge the ruins. *The Frac Rush begins; several tiny communities in north and west Texas are practically depopulated as people make way for Abile. *Andrew van Krammer resigns from the Mississippi Traders Union. *'July 5:' Raven is born. 2277 *The Committee to Restore Bovine Sanity is created by adventurers driven mad in Four Seasons. *'August 17: James disappears from Vault 101 and his child, the Lone Wanderer (aged 19), heads to the surface to search for him.' *'The First Battle of Hoover Dam takes place between the armies of Caesar's Legion and the New California Republic.' *Leonard Watson is born in Rivet City. 2279 *'July 4:' The Church Street Gunfight changes New Anaconda forever. *The deception perpetrated by John Bouldock is uncovered and he is lynched by an angry mob. 2280 *The ghouls of Armory Water & Power turn the ruins of Goldsmith into a mechanic shop to service the veritable train of wagons passing between Petroleum and Wink Sink. *Eufemia Mercedes creates the Tahoka Rose in the ruins of Tahoka. 2281 *'October 19: The Courier regains consciousness and leaves Mitchell's house in Goodsprings for search of revenge against Benny.' 2282 *Most of Ranger Team India is killed at the Battle of Hoover Dam. 2300 *Luke of Orange dies of cancer. 24th Century 2301 to 2400 2343 *'May 19th:' Michael Cross dies. 2380 *According the "British Army Civilian Survival Guide to the Post Nuclear World", The United Kingdom of Great Britain and North Ireland becomes habitable again, plant life soon begins to grow on it's own again. Category:History